


Captive Games 1

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: BDSM, Boys in Chains, M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 04:16:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/793865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair gets busted by a domineering cop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Captive Games 1

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: This little PWP comes courtesy of a couple of great quips Jane Mailander put in her posts. She graciously allowed me to take the ideas and run with 'em. Many, many thanks to the gang on ICR, with particular kudos going to the 'Midnight Consortium' and my betas - Fortuita and Wolfling. Sorry, Noon and Maigret - I got excited and couldn't wait.

## Captive Games 1

by Virg Vaughn

Author's webpage: <http://www.geocities.com/TelevisionCity/Stage/2326/virgfort.html>

Author's disclaimer: All the really good characters belong to the suits. So just in case no one noticed - Jim and Blair are the property of Pet Fly, Paramount and UPN. We only wish they were ours.  


* * *

Blair stumbled as he was pushed through the door. He took three fast steps and spun around to face the man who had unceremoniously shoved him into the interrogation room. Big and dangerous looking, the cop was intimidating. The hard planes of his face gave nothing away as he leaned back against the door locking it behind him. 

"So, why am I here?" 

"You tell me, punk. Why are you here?" The neanderthal was approaching with a menacing stare. 

"You think you have all the answers don't you?" Blair shrugged and stared back unflinchingly. 

"I don't have any answers yet, but I'm getting there." The hulk was grinning at him, and he didn't care for that look. Big-and- mean kept moving forward menacingly with every word, forcing Blair to slowly back away. With a start, he realized he'd just backed into the wall. The tall cop had him cornered. 

"You've got no place to go, you neo-hippie punk." His tormentor grabbed a fist full of his shirt and leaned in until they were nose to nose. Blair looked into the icy blue of the cop's eyes, seeing the aggression there, and shivered. 

Then the neanderthal did the unimaginable, and leaned in closer until their lips met and locked. Blair fought his confusion as his hands came up to the broad shoulders and pushed hard. It was like trying to move a concrete wall. Attempting another tactic, he struggled to yank his head away, only to discover that it was held fast in an unbreakable grip. Eventually going limp in the ruthless embrace, he passively allowed every recess and cavity of his mouth to be thoroughly explored. 

Finally, when he thought he'd pass out from lack of oxygen, the big cop pulled back. Sucking a frantic breath into his starving lungs, Blair opened his eyes to look up at the man who had so thoroughly plundered his mouth. For a moment he was lost in the bright sapphire gaze, free falling through space and only dimly aware of how he'd gotten to this place. With a start, he remembered exactly where he was and who he was with. 

"Let go of me! Man, you are in _so_ much trouble here." Blair gave a wiggle and managed to slip away from the tight fingers buried in his hair. Not without a certain amount of pain; he winced as he jerked to the side and backpedaled away from the cop. "You can't get away with doing this! What the hell are you thinking?" 

"What I'm thinking hippie boy, is that you can either stay here, or I can take you downstairs and toss your ass in the tank for a while." The grin was back, more lecherous and threatening than before, if that was humanly possible. "So what's it gonna be? You can _cooperate_ here or you can go see if you can make some new friends, up close and personal." 

Shivers ran down his spine. God, the son of a bitch was evil! What kind of choice was that, stay here with this oversexed pig or try his chances with a bunch of unknown, unwashed felons? The situation was looking pretty grim. 'Come on Sandburg, you've talked yourself out of situations worse than this before.' His sluggish mind refused to do more than flounder helplessly, still reeling from the power of that bruising kiss. 

"Made up your mind yet, punk? Even someone like you can see which is the better option." 

The man was a predator, as dangerous as any ravaging jungle cat. Blair found himself backing up once again; this time his escape was cut short by the table top striking the back of his legs. The cop kept coming at him, placing a hand on his chest, toppling him onto the cold, hard surface. 

Blair immediately struggled to straighten up, but the hand on his chest held him immobile. He gripped the forearm in both hands, struggling to push it away. In the midst of the scuffle, he couldn't help but notice the substantial muscle that flexed beneath his palms. Definitely not the time or the place for those kinds of thoughts. 

As if the cop was able to read his mind, he pushed forward, shoving Blair's knees apart and grinding their pelvises together. "You like that hippie boy? Don't bother denying it, I know what you want, I can see it in your eyes." 

Blinking rapidly at the flare of heat that shot through his groin, Blair bucked hard. "Man, get _off_ of me! You don't know anything." 

He struggled again, but it only served to crush their bodies together, heightening the sensations he was trying to disregard. Placing his hands against the chest, which he disconcertingly noted was just as hard as the muscular arms, he tried shoving the cop up and away from him. 

It was an exercise in futility. His wrists were locked in the vicelike grip of the bigger man and his arms forced over his head. The position arched his chest forward leaving the two men pressed tightly together from chest to thigh. Unable to stop himself, he looked deeply into the frozen wasteland of those blue eyes again. Fire and ice, the combination was terrifying and exhilarating making his breath come in hard pants that had nothing to do with his struggles. 

With a throaty groan the cop dived down for another ruthless kiss, stealing away Blair's breath and thought and will to fight. Opening his mouth, Blair accepted the tongue that stroked the sensitive inner surfaces of cheek and palate and the hard, hot lips that ground into his. His struggles slowed and then ceased as he let the feeling of being possessed wash over him. It was insane and overpowering and beyond his ability to resist. 

Belatedly, Blair realized that both his wrists were now clasped in only one powerful hand, as the cop's other hand worked its way between their hard pressed groins. The roving hand was fumbling with his belt, working it open. A frisson of apprehension shot through him. He bucked, arching his back hard trying to dislodge the big man, denying him access. His struggles were fruitless, nothing he could do would move that hard body away from his. Worse, the movement only served to excite his wayward libido and he felt himself begin to harden from the friction. 

With a groan of frustration he gave up. Not only was he fighting the attentions of the larger man, but the demands of his own body. It was no use, he couldn't stop the rhythmic thrust of his hips, could barely stop the sobbing, needy moans that were trapped stillborn in his throat. Stunned, he realized that the busy fingers had opened his jeans and were tugging at his boxers. Suddenly his hands were free and the body pressing into him was pulled away. 

With a hard yank, his jeans and boxers were jerked down past his knees. Before he could react, before he could try to escape, his hips were caught in a firm grip as a hot mouth descended on his unwillingly hardened cock. His hands moved to the buzz cut head with the intention of pushing it away, but once his fingers were entangled in the soft fur, he could only draw it closer. Blair's moans rose louder, becoming a constant thrum, as he pulled the fiery suction closer, lifting his hips to drive his aching erection deep into the source of his pleasure. 

The firm hands on his hips kept him from finding the depth he was seeking. The lips caressed and teased, the tongue lapped and licked and tormented . . . it was driving him insane. No, it was driving him closer and closer to the edge. Suddenly the tempo changed as the tormenting mouth increased the suction and pace. Each stroke buried his cock deep in the back of the big man's throat, while the muscles there caressed the sensitive head beyond bearing. With a scream, Blair bucked furiously, his muscles tightening as cascades of pleasure sent shock waves through him. Spasm after spasm rocked him, while he pumped his culmination down the throat of the cop kneeling at his feet. 

Dazed and disoriented, his mind floated aimlessly. Blair barely felt the careful arms that surrounded him, the gentle hands that replaced his clothing, fastening his jeans and belt. He limply allowed himself to be placed back on his feet. 

"Chief, you still with me, babe?" 

"Yeah, just give me a minute to regroup big guy." His voice was still deep and muzzy with post coital relaxation. 

"Guess, I don't need to ask if it was good for you." The underlying chuckle made Blair smile up into the eyes shining with love and devotion. 

"Are you sure no one heard us?" 

The Sentinel tipped his head, the blank look stealing over his face showing his concentration on far away sounds. 

"Nope." 

Quietly, they made their way out of the interrogation room, through the maze of night darkened offices that made up the Major Crimes unit and onto the elevator. 

Leaning back against the wall, Jim shot him a quick glance. "Um, Chief, mind if I ask you a question?" 

"Sure, Jim. What is it?" 

"Why is it . . . I mean why do you?. . ." 

"Come on tough guy you can spit it out." 

"Seriously, why do you always want me playing some kind of knuckle dragging cave man?" Jim looked at him ruefully. 

Laughter bubbled up into Blair's throat. He had to ruthlessly push it down, biting hard on his lower lip to keep it from escaping. Blair waited for the ping of the elevator indicating they were on the garage level, before he answered. Taking off through the opening doors, he called back over his shoulder. 

"Just trying to keep you in character big guy." 

End for now 


End file.
